Reflections of a Bookworm
by FlirtyFlapper
Summary: A requested follow up on Weasley Boys on How to Romance a Bookworm; Hermione reflects on her life with Fred


I have been putting off writing this follow up until a could figure out something satisfying for a one-shot. I had such a hard time ending Weasley Boys on How to Romance a Bookworm. It sort of became my baby but I felt good where I ended it until I was relieved to find that someone had asked for a follow up story. I am so excited to be writing this!

I hope you enjoy and if you haven't read How to Romance a Bookworm then please do :)

Read. Rate. Review. Be Jolly and enjoy crappy gas station coffee!

* * *

Hermione woke with a groan. There was a particularly excited spotted dog on her that was wriggling and panting with anticipation. Poppy so rarely let her sleep in. Fred was already up and cooking but somehow the smell of his burning pancakes was not enough to keep the pooch in the kitchen. With a smile and a sigh she sat up. She rubbed a floppy ear and murmured her good mornings. Poppy rolled over happily and looked at her with a silly grin. Hermione shooed her off the bed so that she could go save breakfast.

She stuffed her feet into slippers and pulled one of Fred's discarded shirts over her head, struggling to get her hair through the hole. She popped her head out with a gasp. She really should do something. The longer it got the more difficult it was to manage. She just couldn't seem to part with it after Fred had told her how much he liked her mane. She shuffled to the bathroom to relieve herself and brush her teeth. It was a mundane muggle ritual that she couldn't seem to shake. She knew a charm but it was a nice little reminder of her parents. She was about to lower herself to the toilet when she realized that. yet again, Fred had forgotten to lower the seat. She groaned. Would he ever learn?

She was splashing her face with water when there was a whining at the door. Poppy had a ridiculous dislike for closed doors. She didn't want to be in the bathroom but she certainly didn't like not being able to see where her humans were. Hermione opened the door. She shook her head at the dog and told her how silly she was. Poppy didn't seem offended at all. She happily followed Hermione into the kitchen where her master was cursing at a burnt pancake.

"If you turn the heat down it won't burn as easily." Hermione advised as she pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

"Rubbish. They cook faster this way." He said in a self-assured manner that made her want to kiss him and smack the stupid grin off his face.

"If you say so, Dear." She stretched up and kissed his jaw before pulling away and pouring herself a cup of coffee.

It was a lovely Sunday morning and she was basking in the glow of not having to be at Hogwarts until the next morning. She had no plans today at all except perhaps popping into a shop or two at her leisure. She leaned against the counter and watched her husband. It still amazed her that they were married now. It was all still so new to her. They had moved in together because it had made sense with her teaching at Hogwarts and the new shop being open in Hogsmeade. They had been laying in post coital bliss in the apartment above the shop and he had asked her why she didn't just move in.

"After all, you spend most nights here anyway." He gave her rakish grin and she conceded easily.

3 months later they were sharing laughing about Poppy's confusion between wands and sticks over coffee and croissants. Fred had suddenly stopped laughing and was staring at her in the way that made her heart flutter. It was the kind of look she had read about and had discarded as a foolish fantasy. It was how she knew he really loved her. He stood and pulled her out of her chair. Pulling her close, he caressed her cheek with a thumb. Serious moments with Fred were rare. Her mouth had gone dry and she gave him a wary look. He smiled and laughed.

"Why do you look like my mother when she suspects us of pranks?"

"Because I know you well enough to be wary." She gave a teasing smile.

"Well that's just ridiculous. I've never given anyone cause to be wary in my life!"

Hermione raised a soft brow.

"Well... maybe one or two but certainly not you." He grinned. "Besides, you'll like this. I promise."

"How do I know this isn't a ploy to get out of dinner with your parents?"

"Because we both know there is no escaping mother." He muttered darkly causing her to suppress a laugh. _How right he was_. "Hermione."

How serious he was being. It made her bite back a smile. "Fred," she said in mock seriousness.

"Marry me."

"Wh-what?" She sputtered. It had almost sounded like he had asked, no, told her to marry him.

"Marry me." He gave an impish grin and cupped her face firmly. "I don't ever want to have breakfast with anyone else ever again."

"That isn't a good enough reason to marry someone." Hermione muttered.

"I also really love your hair, and the way you curl against me when you sleep, the way you scold me when I leave experiments on the table and when I track mud into the house even though you know the charm to repel it. I love the way you laugh at my antics and the way you can tell the difference between George and me. 'Mione, I love you for a thousand different reasons. You have to marry me. Besides," He added in a teasing voice, "you know you want to."

"I suppose if I must." She said before kissing him.

Fred was so ecstatic when she said yes that he broke the table they had been having breakfast on. She minded terribly. Only, she didn't complain because it was her fault as well. She had agreed that the bedroom was too far. It had all gone very quickly after that. The wedding had been small and simple and fast; just the way they wanted it.

Hermione grinned over her coffee. Oh yes, she was very happy. They had agreed to wait to have little ones until Poppy was out of her puppy stage which suited her just fine. She was happy to have her husband to herself for awhile. In fact, she had half a mind to fore go breakfast all together and drag him back to bed. She eyed the pants hanging off his narrow hips. They had been a Christmas present from Ron; dark blue pants with Dalmatians peeing on fire hydrants all over them. They weren't exactly sexy but Merlin, did they look good on him.

Hermione sat down her coffee and walked over to him. He was still focusing on his pancakes. He was fascinate with muggle cooking. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back. He didn't respond immediately. She kissed him again before nipping at the curve of his shoulder blade. He hummed softly. Not giving up, Hermione let her fingers gently run over the tight muscles of his abdomen. Fred looked over his shoulder at her. His eyes were warm and full of mirth and desire.

"Just what are you doing, Mrs. Weasley?" He asked saucily.

She hummed into his skin. "I don't know. I think I'm still half asleep." She hide her smile in his back.

"Perhaps I should help you wake up." He said turning in her arms. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and bit her bottom lip before nodding sweetly.

He laughed and picked her up quickly. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips. He had turned her into a shameless woman. She had no problem admitting that she desired her husband. And she certainly had no problem giving into her want. She had once been shy with him but he had opened her up to herself and to him as well. She wasn't as fond of public displays as he was but he wanted her so openly that it was hard not to be flattered by it.

She giggled as he kissed her neck. He carried her into their bedroom and flopped her onto the bed. He looked down at her with stormy eyes and appraised her as she laid before him. His shirt had ridden up over on hip, exposing her gray panties. Her hair was splayed in a halo of mahogany ringlets and her eyes were roaming his naked torso.

"Have I ever told you how much I love seeing you in my shirts?"

"Only a hundred times." She reached a hand up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down to her.

He hovered over her body and let his fingers play over the skin of her exposed skin. She turned her head to the side and sighed. He was a slow and tentative lover. It drove her mad. His lips danced against the edge of her ear. "Not nearly enough then." He emphasized his words by lowering his hips against hers. She sighed happily. The contact was not nearly enough but it was heavenly. He shuffled lower until his lips hovered over her hip. He nipped it playfully. Raising the shirt higher just an inch, he pressed another kiss into her skin. Her eyes fluttered to a close as she allowed herself to feel his ministrations. He continued to lavish her skin with nips and kisses until he reached her naval. He looked up at her with a devilish glint in his eyes. His tongue peeked out and dipped into the shallow pool. She moaned softly. He was a tease in everything he did.

She was about to scold him for torturing her when suddenly there was a whining pup at the edge of the bed. Poppy looked at them with large brown eyes, begging for attention. Fred's head fell into her stomach as he laughed. Hermione could not help but laugh as well. Sweet girl that she was, Poppy had a tendency to feel that her daily walk was more important than a lazy morning in bed.

"All right, all right." Fred muttered. He kissed Hermione's hip once more. "We'll finish this later." He winked before leaving her so that he could change. He wasn't about to walk around in these pants. As he stripped, Hermione watched in frustration. She watched him pull on a pair of jeans with jealousy. The denim was covering what was hers. He pulled on a sweater and leaned over to kiss her. Devil that he was, the kiss was slow and sweet and full of promise. "I'll fetch breakfast. Don't you dare move!"

She heard him call Poppy and attach the lead to her collar. She heard the door creak open.

"You left the toilet seat up again!" She called in frustration before he left. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. She let out a soft laugh. Married life was indeed something else.

* * *

I sincerely thought about smutting this up but then I thought a little whimsical teasing would be good too.

I hope you like it :) I take requests so let me know if there is anything else you would like to see! My fanfiction plate is a little empty right now. I need more projects!


End file.
